Bingkisan untuk Hinata-chan
by Mizu no Arashi
Summary: OOC, GaJe, TYPO, hasil dengerin curhatan temen.


**Bingkisan untuk Hinata-chan.**

 **Disclamer; Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Genre; Humor.**

 **Rated; T+.**

0o0

AN; OOC, TYPO, Full Dialog, GaJe, DLL.

OneShot aneh yang ane bikin dari hasil dengerin curhatan temen tapi ane tambahin dikit biar lebih panjang.

0o0

Suatu sore di salah satu teras di perumahan Konoha Asri tampak terlihat tiga orang manusia bergender wanita yang tengah asyik ngerumpi.

"Naruto-kun nyebelin banget sih, teman-teman yang lain kalau abis kerja pulang pasti bawa oleh-oleh tapi kenapa sejak kemarin-kemarin kalo pulang gak pernah bawa apa-apa, apa Naruto-kun gak sayang sama Aku lagi?" Keluh Hinata pada dua sahabat dekat yang merangkap tetangga kiri-kanan rumah.

"Eh, kenapa Hina-chan kok dateng-dateng langsung nyerocos gitu?" Tanya Ino dengan kemayu.

"Betul betul kata Ino-chan, Hina-chan kenapa kok manyun gitu?" Tanya Sakura dengan kepala mangut-mangut.

"Huh, Naruto-kun gak adil masa sekarang tiap pulang kerja gak pernah bawa oleh-oleh, kan nyebelin." Jawab Hinata, manyun.

"Astaga, masa Naruto sampe segitunya?" Ucap Sakura gak percaya.

"Berarti masih lebih baik Sasu-kun dong yang tiap pulang kerja pasti bawa bingkisan baju baru yah meskipun aku harus tahan liat ekpresi mukanya yang datar-datar aja." Ucap Sakura, pamer.

"Eeeh... Masih lebih hebat Gaara-kun dong, selama dua minggu ini tiap pulang pasti selalu bawa sekilo atau dua kilo buah-buahan seger." Pamer Ino gak mau kalah.

"Huum, andai aja Naru-kun bisa lebih peka." keluh Hinata yang sedikit banyak ngerasa iri ama duo sobat ngerumpinya.

"Bukannya Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun dan Gaa-kun kerja ditempat yang sama kan, tapi kok bawaannya beda sih?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Eh! Bener juga kata Ino-chan kok bisa beda ya, bawaannya?" Tanya Hinata yang ikutan heran.

"Halah.. Itu sih masalah mudah tanyain aja sama yang kerja bareng sama mereka bertiga, gampang kan?" Ucap Sakura ngasih solusi.

"Kita mau tanya sama siapa?" Tanya Ino gak ngerti.

"Tuh." Sahut Sakura sambil ngacungin jarinya nunjuk Kiba dan Chouji yang kebetulan lewat depan rumah mereka.

"Hai! Kiba, Chouji bisa tolong kesini sebentar." Panggil Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kiba dan Chouji yang gak jauh dari sana.

"Ah, Ino-san." sahut Chouji sambil melangkah mendekat "gimana kabar kalian?" Lanjut Chouji.

"Kabar kami baik-baik aja kok." Jawab Hinata ramah.

"Udah-udah langsung tanya aja." Sela Sakura gak sabaran.

"Eh, mau pada nanya apa ini?" Tanya Kiba masang muka bingung.

"Haa... Gini loh Kiba-san, kalian berdua kan satu kelompok sama Suami-suami kami, kalian pastinya tau kan mereka tiap hari kerjanya ngapain aja?" Tanya Ino langsung keinti.

"Emang ada apaan sih? Kok kalian keliatannya gak percaya sama suami kalian sendiri sih?" Tanya Chouji heran.

"Bu-bukan begitu Chouji-san kami percaya kok sama mereka tapi kan namanya orang pengen tau kan wajar." Elak Hinata rada gagap.

"Fuu... Syukurlah, ternyata bukan masalah yang 'itu'." Ucap Kiba lega.

"Masalah apa?" Tanya Sakura, Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Haa... Gimana nih Chou, apa kita kasih tau aja biar mereka gak penasaran?" Bisik Kiba pada Chouji minta pendapat.

"Dah terlanjur kasih tau aja." Jawab Chouji cuek.

"Ok, gini loh ceritanya... Sebenernya sejak tiga minggu yang lalu kami semua ditempatkan secara acak." Kata Kiba ngasih keterangan.

"Oh, jadi karena itu bawaan mereka beda-beda?" Gumam Ino lirih.

"Makanya jadwal pulangnya juga beda-beda." Terang Chouji menambahkan.

"Oh iya Sakura-san, masa ada tamu gak di suguh apa-apa sih?" Ujar Chouji setengah bercanda.

"Dan juga sebenernya kita sekalian mau ngasih tau sesuatu sama kalian bertiga." Kata Kiba masang tampang, sok misterius.

"Selama tiga minggu sebelum bulan puasa penempatan tugas kami terpusat pada rasia kaki-lima dan swiping razia miras dan pasar tumpah jadi 'oleh-oleh' yang kami bawa gak selalu sama." Terang Kiba sambil memberi tanda kutip pada kata 'oleh-oleh'.

"Tapi... Kalau Sasu-kun aja kadang bisa bawa bingkisan hasil razia meski gak setiap hari, lalu kenapa Naruto gak pernah membawa pulang hasil razianya?" Tanya Sakura gak ngerti.

"Karena Naruto masih menghormati Hinata-san sebagai Istrinya." Jawab Chouji singkat dan gak jelas.

"He/Maksudnya?" Tanya Hinata, Sakura dan Ino yang gagal paham.

"Chou mending kasih penjelasan yang panjang dan sejelas-jelasnya biar mereka pada ngarti." Ucap Kiba dengan sweetdroped besar dikepala.

"Baiklah, gini ya Ibu-ibu sekalian. Sasuke-san sering bawain baju-baju karena dia razia pedagang kaki-lima nah kalau Gaara-san yang suka bawain buah itu razia di pasar buah," jeda Chouji "terus alasan kenapa Naruto-san gak pernah bawa oleh-oleh itu bukan karena dia gak sayang sama Hinata-san, bukan. tapi karena Naruto-san gak bisa dan gak mau bawa perempuan lain kerumah." Lanjut Chouji sambil ngemil suguhan.

"Bentar-bentar apa maksudnya Naruto gak mau bawa perempuan lain kerumah?" Tanya Sakura curiga sementara Hinata mulai mewek.

"Haa.. Chouji, ku bilang jelasin sejelas-jelasnya bukannya malah memperkeruh suasana." Ucap Kiba geleng-geleng gak percaya.

"Sekarang jawab! Apa maksudnya bawa perempuan lain kerumah?!" Geram Sakura yang merasa diacuhkan.

"Simple aja, kelompok Naruto-san dapat perintah untuk merazia lokalisasi di seluruh Konoha jadi dia gak bisa bawa hasil razianya kerumah." Terang Kiba dengan senyum maklum.

"S-Syukurlah, Naruto-kun gak selingkuh.." Ucap Hinata sambil merobek-robek selembar kertas dan tak lupa tangis bahagia menyertainya.

"Em, Hinata-chan yang itu... Kertas apa?" Tanya Ino pengen tau.

"Oh, ini cuma surat cerai aja kok." Jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk sobekan kertas yang berceceran dilantai.

"HEE!" Seru semua yang di sana minus Hinata, syok.

0o0o0

END aja deh.

0o0o0

Ane tau kok ini fic GaJe, ada TYPO ane gak tau, OOC pastilah, jadi Reader atau jadi Author itu beda loh.


End file.
